The Kazumi Cards
by otaku-squirrel
Summary: NOTICE!!!- I used to be Funkiclow!!! Times change! Sakura's sensing strange auras and she doesn't know where they're coming from. What is this strange force? Is this the start of a new mission? (S&S A lil' E&T A lil' romance) R+R
1. Default Chapter

The Kazumi Cards  
  
August 31, 2002  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own CCS T_T  
  
By: Funki Clow  
  
Key-  
  
[Author's Note]  
  
~scene change~  
  
Chapter 1- The First Day  
  
12 year old Sakura Kinomoto sat by her window and thought about the weird auras she was sensing. Kiro kept telling her that they were probably just her imagination, but Sakura knew that something was going to happen, and soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day Kiro, Sakura's guardian who looks like a stuffed toy mouse, was pacing back and forth trying to figure out what kind of auras his mistress was sensing. Were they real or were they just her imagination? I wonder how strong these auras are. Maybe it's just. RING! Sakura's alarm clock interrupted Kiro's thoughts.  
  
Kiro took a step towards Sakura's ear and then yelled, "WAKE UP! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE ON THE FIRST DAY OF MIDDLE SCHOOL!"  
  
Sakura's eyes burst open. "HOOEE!" she yelled and ran to her closet. Sakura pulled out a brand new uniform. It was made up of a navy blue top with a white bow and a white knee length skirt. After she changed, she ran to her bathroom, brushed her teeth and put up her shoulder length hair that she had let grow out since 4th grade.  
  
"Kiro, I need to go," Sakura said quietly. "I'll remember to bring you some kind of food!" Kiro smiled and said, "bye" to Sakura and with that, she ran down stairs and smashed into her older brother, Touya.  
  
"There's some toast on the table and don't worry, you have a few minutes," explained a concerned Touya to Sakura. She nodded and grabbed the toast and headed out the door.  
  
"Bye Touya!" Sakura yelled while running to Tomoyo, who was waiting for her at the curb. Then the two girls headed for Tomoeda Junior High.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Welcome to middle school," said Sensei. "I'm sure most of you are familiar with each other. This year may be a little hard, but I think you'll have fun meeting new people and learning new things."  
  
Tomoyo smiled at Sakura and declared, "This'll be fun! I hope they'll let me keep my camera at school!"  
  
Sakura smiled back and replied, "Everything'll be fun except for math!"  
  
Tomoyo opened her mouth to say something else when the door to their classroom opened and in came a tall, serious looking boy with spiked chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes. He handed the Sensei a small note and then.  
  
"Class, this is Syaoran Li. I'm guessing that many of you know him already. Syaoran, you can sit behind Sakura." Syaoran nodded and took his seat.  
  
He's back! But, but why would Syaoran come back from Hong Kong? Thought Sakura. The AURA!  
  
Funki Clow- Well there ya' go! Chapta' one of, dun da dun! THE KAZUMI CARDS! I've gotta go. We're lighting the pizza for my dad's b-day. I know. "What's with the pizza?" He didn't want a cake okay! I like pizza better than cake! No icing! Well, gotta go get me a slice! Stay tuned for chapter 2! 


	2. The Return of Li Syaoran

The Kazumi Cards  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own CCS T_T  
  
Funki Clow- It's mwah! :P Here's chapter two of the, dun da dun, the KAZUMI CARDS!  
  
Chapter 2- The Return of Li Syaoran  
  
  
  
Sakura turned around and said, "WELCOME BACK!" Syaoran smiled at Sakura. During lunch I'll ask him why he came back to Japan.  
  
Sensei cleared his throat loudly to grab the class' attention, "Now, let's begin math." The whole class groaned except for Eriol and Syaoran. "Would you two write the answers to 2x-1=21 and 1/2x=34 on the board?"  
  
When Syaoran heard the name Eriol, he turned to see his ancestor who was the reincarnation of Clow Reed, the creator of the Clow cards. Eriol had grown his blue hair and put it in a small ponytail and he was wearing smaller glasses then before. Syaoran was surprised that Eriol looked pretty cool.  
  
In reply to Sensei, Eriol nodded and Syaoran just shrugged. They both walked up to the board and while they did Eriol said, "Welcome back, my cute little descendent."  
  
"Don't call me that!" Syaoran said back, and they both wrote the answers on the board.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At lunch, Sakura found Syaoran out on the grass. She walked up to him and asked, "Syaoran, what brings you back to Tomoeda?"  
  
Syaoran turned and answered, "I could sense a strong aura all the way from Hong Kong and I was having dreams of. Forget that, but there's something here."  
  
When Sakura sat down next to Syaoran, she noticed that he was a lot taller than before, his hair was spiked and his eyes were still beautiful. She was about to tell Syaoran something when.  
  
"KAAAWWWAAAIIII!" screamed Tomoyo as she videotaped the two together. "Just like old times, eh, Eriol."  
  
Eriol had been walking alongside Tomoyo. Sakura looked up at Tomoyo and told her to shut off the camera. Tomoyo just smiled and replied, "Like I would ever turn it off when two love birds reunite!"  
  
Fortunately for Sakura, the bell rang and they all went back into class. Tomoyo had to put away her camera, but she didn't want to. When they got inside, Sensei taught them history and then language arts and then they all went home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After school, Sakura saw Syaoran, so she ran up to him and insisted that she walk him home. Syaoran agreed and they both headed for his apartment, while being stalked by Tomoyo , who was video taping, and Eriol.  
  
Sakura looked up and asked, "Syaoran, do you think there're new cards?"  
  
Syaoran looked down at Sakura and gave her a warm smile, "I don't know Sakura."  
  
When they reached his home, Syaoran waved bye to Sakura. She waved back as he walked into the complex. Sakura then sensed a blue aura close by. She turned around and saw Eriol and Tomoyo. Sakura turned red and started towards home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At home, Touya greeted Sakura and asked, "So. How was the first."  
  
But before Touya could finish asking if she had a good time, she sensed something in her room. She went running up the stairs to see her little guardian, Kiro knocked out, or was he? When Sakura looked up she saw a figure wearing a long black cloak that had blood stains on it from who knows what. It had no face, but there were two red glowing eyes staring straight at Sakura, and it's hands were bones. Sakura took a step from the creature. She was scared to death and there was no place to run. It turned, and the lights turned off. When the lights turned on again, it was gone!  
  
She ran to Kiro. He was still breathing, good sign. Then a new wand appeared in her hand. "It's a card," Sakura said to herself.  
  
  
  
Funki Clow- Well there ya have it! Chapter two. When reviewing, NO FLAMES please! Maybe some helpful criticism, but no FLAMES plz! X_x Well stay tuned for chapter 3. ( 


	3. The Soul Card

The Kazumi Cards  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own CCS T_T  
  
Funki Clow- Here's chapter 3. Someone will return in this chapter.  
  
Chapter3- The Soul Card  
  
Sakura grabbed the wand and ran outside to see rows of people on the ground, apparently dead. The death creature was slithering through Tomoeda and killing everything it touched. Sakura stared wide-eyed at the black thing gliding about her hometown.  
  
She heard some footsteps coming from behind her. Hoping it was who she thought it was, she yelled, "Syaoran!"  
  
The card had heard her and went speeding in her direction. Sakura turned and saw the card. Right when it was about to attack, a bright bolt of lightning struck the creature, causing it to back away from Sakura.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked a calm, warm voice. Sakura saw Syaoran's face appear from the shadows. When she saw him, she felt a little safer.  
  
"I'm fine," she answered with a slight smile. Then they both turned to the card that was racing towards them with intense speed.  
  
Syaoran drew his sword and he took out a card. He then called out, "Dark". A gray blanket surrounded the new card and that made it easier to turn it into card form.  
  
Sakura was just about to capture it when it lunged out of the blanket right for Syaoran. He leapt into the air just in time to dodge the cards attack. Sakura then drew a card and fiercely hit it with her wand, "WINDY!" she called. Out came a blue figure and it went towards the card, temporally blinding it.  
  
She called upon arrow to pierce the card and weaken it when she heard someone yell. She turned around and saw the card had it's arms wrapped around Syaoran's neck. A sharp pain went through Syaoran, a pain that felt like a harsh, third degree burn. When the card let go, Syaoran dropped to his knees in pain.  
  
Why, why didn't it kill me!?! It killed everything else here. Is it because I have magical powers that saved me? Syaoran thought while sitting there in pain. He was wheezing and had one arm clenched around his stomach.  
  
Sakura ran up to him, relieved that he was still alive. He was about to get up when he heard Sakura's voice say:  
  
"Evil spirit. Full of mysterious magic. Surrounded by darkness. You shall not cause chaos or trouble any longer. SEAL!"  
  
The creature began to disappear and then it turned into a card. It had a dark blue background and a gold trim, it was labeled The Soul. On the bottom hung a small golden ribbon and on the back it said Kazumi. Sakura jumped all of sudden because she heard moaning. She saw the people come to life again because the card had been captured.  
  
"Let's go," Sakura said to Syaoran. He gave a slight nod and they each headed to their homes.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
At home, Sakura asked Kiro, "What's a Kazumi Card?"  
  
Kiro looked stunned, "Those cards were created years ago by Kiyoji Kazumi. He and Clow Reed were fierce rivals. Soon, before his death, Kiyoji created some cards that are more powerful than Clow Reed's cards. I wonder why they chose to show up now!"  
  
"Thanks Kiro," Sakura smiled and laid down to go to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Sakura ran into class a little late, but luckily Sensei wasn't there just yet. When Sensei entered the room, the class became silent. He opened a piece of paper and read, "Today we have another new student. Please welcome Meillin Rae!"  
  
Meillin entered the room and smiled. Sensei told her where to sit and she took her seat next to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran looked up and groaned, "WHY ARE YOU HERE?"  
  
Meillin smiled. She was taller now and let her hair flow down. Her skirt had a few stains on it, but hey, that's Meillin. "Don't be silly. I came back because you did. I wouldn't leave you for a second!"  
  
"That's what I was afraid of," whispered Syaoran under his breath.  
  
Later on, the bell rang and the class left to go out for lunch. Tomoyo was turning on her camera and getting ready to film Sakura and Syaoran when she saw a weird figure pass by. It was a young lady wearing a long, flowing kimono.  
  
When she told Sakura what she saw, Sakura gasped. "A Kazumi Card!" But, for the rest of the day, there was no sign of the card.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Later that night, Sakura was asleep in her bed when a figure appeared. It was the one Tomoyo had seen. It placed a fan on Sakura's mouth and then disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day at school, Tomoyo asked Sakura, "Did you finish your math homework? It was hard."  
  
Sakura opened here mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Oh my god! Thought Sakura MY VOICE.. It's, gone!  
  
Funki Clow- MWAAAHAAAHAAA! Another cliffhanger. Sorry, I hate cliffhangers too, but I thought I should stop here! It's kind of late and I hafta' go! Stay tuned for chapter 4 of The KAZUMI CARDS! Well, see ya'. 


	4. noticeSORRY!

SOOOOO SORRY!!!! I know I haven't been writing lately, seeing that school has started ~faints @ the sight of the word school~! UGH! Well.... I shall continue! Thank u for your reviews! Soon coming: another chapter of The Kazumi Cards! Dun da dun!  
  
  
  
-Funki Clow l_  
  
funki clow's friend- HOW COME U HAVEN'T BEEN CONTINUING YOUR FIC!!?!?!? U #%$@#%^$!!!  
  
Funki clow- ummm. ~is suddenly interested in picking up a pencil~ 


End file.
